I'm Not A Cinderella
by scramblegg
Summary: Siapakah Cinderella yang akan ditemukan Jimin? Siapakah Belle atau Auroranya? Aku pernah berpikir, ah bagaimana kalau ternyata aku adalah pasangannya? Jodoh, begitu. Aku berpikir demikian, sebelum sadar kalau aku hanya manusia biasa. Cinderella punya sepatu kaca, aku punya apa? Aku hanya figuran biasa. Short story. Minyoon/Yoonmin, T, Jimin x Yoongi.


Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

 **I'm Not A Cinderella**

(Oneshoot)

.

.

Aku melihatnya sore itu, dengan baju bergaris seperti biasa. Aku melihatnya yang tengah berdiri dan bercengkrama dengan kelompoknya. Kelompok beranggotakan orang-orang yang cerah, terberkahi.

Aku melihatnya, seseorang yang selalu menampilkan bulan sabit pada senyumnya. Membuat malam-malamku lebih terarah, bulan sabitnya menukik indah. Aku melihat dia dan aku terpesona.

Terpesona, pada kebiasaannya yang akan memejamkan mata ketika tertawa. Pada kebiasaannya menyugar poni depannya. Aku ingin mengutuk keningnya, begitu menampilkan harta terindah yang pernah kulihat. Poni yang disugar dengan senyum menyungging tampan. Aku ingin mengumpat, tapi sudut bibirku berkedut tak tahu diri.

Aku melihatnya dari sini, di balik segelas kopi Americano kesukaanku dari _Stand_ Seokjin—tetanggaku. Dari balik kacamata tebalku, dari balik semak-semak yang entah semakin menutupi arah pandangku. Aih, apa Seokjin tidak punya niatan memotong semak itu ? Ini sudah mengganggu pemandanganku.

"Berhenti mengomel pada semak-semak itu, Yoongi. Lagipula, itu tanaman kampus. Bukan hakku untuk memotongnya sesuka hati."

"Tapi tanaman itu bisa menutupi _stand_ kopimu, _hyung_. Ish, kau ini tidak ingin daganganmu laris atau bagaimana?" Jika _stand_ kopinya tidak tertutupi semak-semak itu, pasti kan banyak yang melihat—lalu mampir. Banyak yang beli, dia dapat uang banyak. Bukankah begitu? Dia untung, _aku juga untung_.

"Halah, Yoongi ini banyak mengomelnya." Kulihat Seokjin melempar celemek pada kursi di sebelahku. Dia duduk dan meletakkan setoples kukis rasa baru. Seokjin buat sendiri katanya, kucicipi saja. Lagipula ini gratis. Bisa jadi pengganti popcorn.

"Bilang saja kamu jadi tidak jelas melihati Jimin, iyakan?"

" _Uhukk… Uhukk.._ "

"Hahahaha… Sudah kuduga."

Seokjin sialan. Aku jadi kesedak. Bagaimana dia tahu?! Aku mendelik sambil minum air mineral yang dia sodorkan padaku.

"Jangan melotot begitu. Matamu itu kecil—jatuhnya malah lucu." Seokjin tertawa lagi. "Ya tahulah. Kamu pikir aku ini siapa, Yoongi? Aku mengenalmu sejak kamu masih pakai popok. Dulu kamu setiap hari datang ke sini untuk baca buku. Sekarang? Lihat, novelnya tidak pernah ganti. Pasti kamu belum selesai membacanya. Padahal kamu sudah baca sejak lama."

Aku hampir lupa cara bernapas. Dia benar, telak, tepat sasaran. Aku memang jadi tidak fokus membaca sejak aku melihat pria itu. Jimin namanya—seperti yang disebutkan Seokjin.

Biasanya aku datang ke tempat ini untuk minum kopi sambil baca buku. Tempat ini sangat cocok untuk melakukan dua kegiatan itu. Nyatanya, sekarang tujuanku berganti. Ke sini bukan untuk baca lagi.

"Jadi, apa kalian sudah pernah mengobrol lagi setelah pertemuan waktu itu?" Seokjin bertanya padaku. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyimit kukis yang baru. Aku melihatnya, mengalihkan pandanganku sejenak dari Jimin dan gerombolannya. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu," jawabku.

Mata Seokjin membulat, begitupun bibirnya. Aha, sepertinya dia tidak menduga ini. Aku menjulurkan lidahku sebentar, membuatnya terperangah lebih kentara. Haha.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

Seokjin melihatku dari atas ke bawah. Ya, ya, aku tahu apa maksud pertanyaannya. Tahu sekali. Jika ini bukan Seokjin, aku mungkin sudah sakit hati. Tapi, kenyataannya aku memang begini. Manusia sederhana. Culun tidak, cantik juga tidak.

Dibilang tidak kelihatan, tapi kelihatan. Bukan sesuatu yang menyandung pangkat sangat atau terlalu. Tidak menarik—hanya tidak menarik saja.

Aku, mahasiswa semester lima biasa— _style_ biasa, peringkat biasa. Hanya pemeran figuran para tokoh utama. Pemeran pembantu, dan Jimin adalah pangeran—tokoh utama. Bukan figuran sepertiku.

"Aku mengenalnya, dia mengenalku. Hebat kan?"

Seokjin tidak menyahutiku, hanya diam, menutup mulutnya, lalu mengambil kukis yang baru.

Ah, dia tidak percaya. Haha… wajar sih.

.

-I'm not A Cinderella-

.

Sudah kukatakan, Jimin adalah pangeran. Dia sosok yang bersinar, bulan sabit selalu menghiasi senyumnya. Sangat menawan, banyak yang suka.

Aku hanya pemeran figuran, bukan pemeran protagonist yang tertindas. Bukan yang selalu dinistakan, dengan wajah super mengenaskan—bukan. Aku hanya orang biasa. Semua barangku tidak bermerek, biasa. Bermerek pun biasanya aku pakai 3 tahun lamanya—minimal.

Aku orang biasa, tidak menarik tanpa label sangat. Hanya tidak menarik, bukan berarti aku buruk rupa. Ibuku cukup cantik bagiku, ayahku lumayan. Perpaduan mereka berdua tidak mengecewakanku. Memang tidak menawan, tapi wajahku tidak mengecewakan.

Meski demikian, aku sangat jauh—tidak, mungkin masih jauh saja daripada kawan-kawan Jimin. Taemin, Sungwoon, Timo, dan Jongin jelas bukan mahasiswa biasa sepertiku. Mereka semua menawan, indah, cerah, banyak yang suka. Mereka-mereka ini sangat cocok dekat dengan Jimin.

Kawan-kawannya pangeran.

Pertama kali melihat mereka, aku berpikir. Ah, apakah aku bisa jadi menawan juga ya? Aku terlalu biasa, jika di dekat Jimin nanti kelihatan suramnya. Meskipun aku tidak sesuram itu jika di dekat manusia seperti Seokjin, tapi tetap saja. Jimin itu berbeda, dia bersinar di mataku.

Jimin itu pangeran, dan lingkungan sekitarku adalah kerajaan. Pangeran Park—nama lengkap Jimin, dengan kehidupannya yang penuh kehormatan. Seorang putra golongan kelas atas yang hobinya mengenakan kaus garis-garis tidak jelas. Tak masalah sih, tetap tampan. Menawan.

Taemin dan yang lain adalah sahabat pangeran—putra bangsawan. Kerajaan ini adalah milik mereka, semua warga memuja mereka. Sekumpulan manusia bersinar karena otak, sikap, dan latar belakang mereka. Ah, sempurna—menurutku.

Jika mereka adalah bangsawan dengan Jimin yang seorang pangeran, aku selalu penasaran siapakah putri mahkota/pasangan Jimin nantinya. Siapakah Cinderella yang akan ditemukan Jimin? Siapakah belle atau auroranya?

Aku pernah berpikir, ah bagaimana kalau ternyata aku adalah pasangannya? Jodoh, begitu. Aku berpikir demikian, sebelum sadar kalau aku hanya manusia biasa.

Cinderella punya sepatu kaca, aku punya apa?

Aku bukan sosok tersakiti seperti si cinde dan keluargaku itu biasa saja, harmonis. Tidak seperti keluarga cinde yang isinya 3 saudra pengerat—maksudku jahat dan seorang ibu yang tidak punya empati. Kakakku baik. Tidak seperti saudaranya Cinde.

Aku tahu sepatu kaca bisa dijadikan sesuatu yang lain di dunia nyata. Tapi, apa? Benda berharga dan ajaib satu-satunya yang kupunya hanya buku saja. Buku novel—bukan literature ilmu yang berharga. Buku tidak berguna jika di bidang kimia dan matematika.

Sepatu kaca dibuat ibu peri, dan ibu peri hanya mendatangi anak-anak yang membutuhkannya. Cupid, tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi padaku. Yang aku kenal hanya malaikat pencabut nyawa, yang kutebak sudah sangat bosan mengurusi 20 tahun kehidupanku yang biasa. Biasa saja.

Akan tetapi, orang biasa ini jatuh hati—aku diberitahu Seokjin kalau aku ini jatuh hati kemarin. Aku tidak yakin, tapi mungkin juga benar. Aku jatuh hati, pada Jimin yang menawan.

Semua kriteria jatuh hati yang ditanyakan Seokjin padaku masuk. Kesan dari setiap senyumku juga katanya jelas. Jika dalam diagnose dokter, aku diajari Seokjin—kakaknya itu dokter, tulisannya akan begini. Tarikan bibir yang susah dikendalikan, frekuensi denyut jantung meningkat, diikuti peningkatan suhu tubuh yaitu rata-rata sekian, kesan : jatuh cinta akut.

Ah, kata akut itu sepertinya terlalu muluk untuk manusia biasa sepertiku. Jatuh cinta—itu saja sudah cukup. Aih, kenapa aku ingin tertawa setelah menyebut frasa itu?! Haha.

Jatuh cinta.

Aku tahu ini, tapi benar-benar tidak menyangka. Hatiku tambah kurang ajar ternyata. Berani-beraninya jatuh cinta pada sosok seperti Jimin! Pangeran sejagad yang ramahnya tidak ketulungan.

DIa mungkin tampak dingin saat diam, tapi sekali bicara—sirna. Siapa yang tidak terpesona jika demikian, coba?!

Duh, Yoongi. Kenapa kamu malah kesal sendiri? Manusia biasa tidak boleh keterlaluan, karena toh akan tampak biasa di mata orang. Jika ingin tidak biasa, silahkan tebar pesona. Tapi, _cuih_ , itu bukan aku sekali. Itu Seokjin, atau Hoseok. Bukan aku.

"Heh! Malah ngatain orang suka tebar pesona!" Seokjin mendelik lagi, aku hanya diam terperangah. "Apa? Kamu pikir aku tidak bisa baca apa yang kamu tulis sekarang? Mataku tidak silindris, minusnya juga masih kecil. Heh! Sudah! Cepat ceritakan sedekat apa hubunganmu dengan Jimin!"

"Ssst..! Jangan keras-keras, dasar bodoh! Ish, iya-iya! Aku ceritain."

.

-I'm not A Cinderella-

.

Waktu itu aku sedang mencari seseorang, mengantar titipan. Sepupuku dari Busan bawa oleh-oleh untuk seorang teman katanya. Dia mahasiswa kampusku juga, Taehyung namanya. Nah, aku pergi ke jurusan yang Jungkook—sepupuku sebutkan untuk mencari Taehyung itu.

Aku sudah lama jadi mahasiswa di sini, tapi sumpah tidak pernah seribu langkah mengelilingi kampusku. Gila saja, luasnya hampir seperti dua desa di Daegu. Lagipula, aku orientasi dulu juga hanya di beberapa bagian saja. Tidak semua wilayah kujelajah. Kami bukan penjelajah, hanya calon mahasiswa waktu itu. Ah, tapi kami penjelajah yang lain. Internet dan daftar isi di buku—kami penjelajah semua itu.

Waktu itu aku bertanya ke kanan-kiri, mereka menunjuk arah tapi hanya dua arah saja. Aku bingung, setelah kanan-kiri lalu kanan-kiri lagi. Setelah itu kanan, aku tambah bingung ketika arahannya menyebut ke kiri sedikit—dan sialnya aku lupa menyebut pintu ke berapa dari arah datangku.

Bibirku kering waktu itu, aku tidak suka orang—aku manusia digital. Daripada berbicara dengan orang banyak, aku lebih memilih jadi batu. Berbicara dengan orang itu membuat haus, tapi anehnya ibuku dan Seokjin kadang menyebutku banyak bicara ketika aku baru bangun tidur—apalagi kalau dibangunkan paksa.

Ya, selanjutnya aku memutuskan untuk jalan saja. Berhenti sejenak setiap melewati pintu terbuka, lalu mencuri dengar apakah ada yang menyebut nama 'Taehyung' di sana. Hingga kelas ke sekian, aku mulai putus asa.

Aku hampir menemui kelas terakhir, masa iya aku harus berputar lagi? Tidak lucu, nanti aku jadi pusat perhatian. Ih, tidak mau. Aku tidak suka dilihat banyak orang, tapi bukan berarti aku jadi manusia cupu—aku hanya anti sosial. Bukan sangat anti sosial. Hanya—catat ini.

Aku mulai putus asa, jam kuliahku hampir dimulai. Aku malas jika nanti harus kembali lagi ke blok ini. Aku harus menemukan Taehyung itu sekarang ini. Maka, aku memutuskan untuk memutar sekali lagi, sambil membuka ponselku—aku tidak ingin tahu kalau ada yang menatap aneh ke arahku.

Kemudian aku melihat seseorang, di salah satu ruangan yang penghuninya baru saja keluar semua. Seseorang yang hanya duduk di kursinya, bersandar, melihat ponsel dengan sebuah masker menutupi wajahnya.

Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke kelas itu, mau bertanya padanya. Jantungku berdegup keras sekali, sial. Aku tidak biasa memulai obrolan, kawan. Sumpah! Makanya, aku sering disebut anak hilang sama pacarnya Hoseok.

"Anu… Permisi." Aku mencoba memanggilnya dengan hati-hati. Iya hati-hati. Kalau dia tidak suka dan melempar suriken setelah itu bagaimana? Mati nanti, duh. Aku belum wisuda.

"Ya?"

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, balik bertanya—oh aku anggap ini tanda ia bersedia kuganggu. "M-maaf. Saya mau tanya.."

Aku masuk ke kelas itu, mendekati seseorang yang memegangi masker dengan mata melihat ke sebuntal oleh-oleh yang kubawa. Aku menunjukkan bagian yang berisi nama Taehyung dalam buntalan itu, dia condong dan melihat ke yang kutunjukkan. "Apa kamu mengenal dia?"

"Taehyung?"

"Y-ya…" Aku meringis, duh. Tidak biasa bicara dengan orang asing, kawan. "Apa kamu tahu di mana dia?"

"Kenapa kamu mencarinya?"

"Mau memberikan ini," jawabku. Kutunjukkan buntelan ini padanya.

Sosok itu melihatku, matanya seperti menilai. Keningnya berkerut, dan tangannya bergerak pada ikat maskernya. "Ini buat Taehyung?"

Aku mengerjap, segera mengangguk. "Taehyung di mana?"

"Siapa namamu?" Dia balik bertanya, membuatku sedikit heran. Kenapa dia malah balik bertanya? Eh, jangan-jangan dia manusia mesum!

Uh, kalau saja aku tidak melirik jam dinding di sebelah sana, dan kalau saja tangan itu tidak terulur padaku, sudah pasti aku tidak mau menjawab. Aku ingin lari.

"Y-yoongi. Namaku Yoongi."

Aku menyodorkan buntelan ini kemudian, tapi dia malah menarik tangannya. Lho? Kukira dia mau menerima titipanku. Daritadi dia balik bertanya, aku jadi yakin kalau dia kenal Taehyung.

Lalu dia malah membuka masker itu. "Ehahah… Tidak. Maaf, aku tidak mau menerima titipan itu. Kamu harus memberikannya sendiri."

Dia..

"Ya, Taehyung hari ini sakit. Sebaiknya kamu ke rumahnya, menjenguk dia. Oh, aku baru mau ke sana. Mau bareng?"

"A-aku kuliah."

"Oh? Selesai jam?"

"Baiklah, Yoongi. Kemarikan ponselmu."

Ponselku diambil, dia mengetikkan sesuatu di sana. "Nah, ini nomorku. Aku namai ya? Nanti kamu hubungi aku saja. Aku menunggu…em, di _café_ kak Seokjin saja ya? Dah!"

Dia pergi setelah itu.

Aku masih berdiri di sana, mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Mengingat nama, wajah, dan suara itu. Eh..dia?

Aku bergetar seketika. Tadi, itu benar Park Jimin?! Idola kampus? Pangeran sejagad? Wah, gila. Min Yoongi, apakah ajalmu sudah dekat? Ini gila! PARK JIMIN!

.

-I'm not A Cinderella-

.

Setelah itu, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi di kelasku. Aku terbayang Jimin, dan sumpah—aku melihat dia di sana. Di café Seokjin! Dia menungguku!

Segera setelah _lecture_ selesai, aku berlari bersama buntelan titipan sepupuku ke café Seokjin. Jimin masih di sana, demi Holly! _Lecture_ ku lebih dari 1 jam tadi!

"M-maaf…"

"Oh, kau sudah selesai, Yoongi?"

"Ya…"

"Baiklah, mobilku di sebelah sana. Ayo!"

Yang membuatku sendiri tidak bisa menghentikan pikiranku yang menjerit selain ekspresi dungu Seokjin yang menumpahkan air minumnya karena melihatku adalah karena tangan Jimin sekarang sedang menarik tanganku. Jimin memegang tanganku—membawaku menuju mobilnya. Oh, gila. Ya Tuhan, ini gila. Apa aku benar-benar mau mati setelah ini?

Aku hanya orang biasa, sumpah. Aku tidak tampak, tapi tidak tenggelam juga. Kejadian ini bagiku adalah sesuatu yang mustahil, sesuatu yang luar biasa—hey aku terlalu sering pada sesuatu yang biasa tentu ini membuatku merasa kiamat sudah dekat.

Jimin membawaku dalam mobilnya menuju rumah Taehyung, teman sepupuku. Oh, hey, aku tidak kenal Taehyung sebenarnya. Sebenarnya aneh tidak sih menjenguk orang asing? Aneh kan? Nah, inilah yang jadi masalah terbaruku.

Oh, aku harus bagaimana? Sepertinya Jimin sedikit salah paham—mengira aku Jungkook? Aku juga tidak tahu kapan Jungkook berteman dengan Taehyung ini. Aku tidak tahu, tidak peduli juga. Bahkan jika mungkin isi buntelan ini adalah bom, aku tidak mau tahu.

Jungkook sedang tidak membuatku jadi luar biasa—meledakkan buntelan ini di depan Jimin dan Taehyung jika isinya benar-benar bom, bukan?

"Yoongi?"

Jimin memanggilku. Oh, kami sudah sampai.

Benar dugaanku, kami bertiga berakhir sama-sama bingung. Aku tidak mengenal Taehyung, Taehyung tidak mengenalku, dan Jimin mengira kami saling kenal. Kami berakhir tertawa canggung, duduk beberapa saat di rumah Taehyung sampai akhirnya aku tahu apa hubungannya dengan sepupuku.

Sepanjang di sana, aku banyak canggung. Aku gugup, sedikit kikuk karena ada Jimin juga. Sedangkan dia, kulihat banyak tertawa karena salah pahamnya yang mengira aku mengenal Taehyung sampai membawaku ke mari dengan semangat.

Dari sana, selanjutnya aku mengobrol dengan Jimin lebih lama..

.

-I'm not A Cinderella-

.

.

Di toko buku, atau di dekat toko alat musik. Kami punya hobi yang sama. Kadang, dia yang bertanya apakah aku ada waktu untuk menemani dia ke toko-toko tersebut. Kadang, bukan sering. Seminggu sekali mungkin?

Aku sadar betapa aku sangat biasa sampai beberapa wanita yang menatap dia penuh puja setiap kami jalan berdua—tunggu, ini terasa memalukan sekali bagiku. Aku merona melihat kalimat ini, huhu—aku seperti tidak tampak. Mereka bisa otomatis menggerombol, Jimin tidak sadar, lalu kami terpencar.

Dia baru akan menelepon kemudian setelah dia sadar kalau dia sendirian di antara wanita-wanita pemuja ketampanannya. Padahal, aku bisa melihat jelas di mana dia. Hm, _outstanding_ sih.

"Yoongi, oh hahaha.. kita terpisah lagi."

"Ahaha, ya… Kamu selalu membawa pemujamu ke mana-mana sih."

"Eh? Tidak—aduh, kenapa juga kamu sampai terpental seperti tadi sih? Di dekatku terus saja lho biar tidak terpisah lagi." Jimin meneguk air minumnya, sementara aku hanya menghela napas. Ya, bagaimana tidak terpental? Mereka mendesak di antara kami yang berdiri berjajar.

Berulang kali, dan Jimin masih heran mengapa…

Aku sih sudah tahu jawabannya, ah Jungkook sih yang menegaskan padaku waktu itu. Aku hanya orang biasa, tidak bersinar dan tidak terlalu suram sehingga para pemuja masih berani mendekat.

"Kecuali kalau kalian berpegangan tangan," tambahnya. Aku sukses tertegun.

Berpegangan tangan? Hanya sekali, sumpah.

Mungkin karena aku hanya orang biasa—waktu itu aku dikira luar biasa karena dikira kenal dengan Taehyung, sahabatnya. Oh, sepupuku itu berbeda denganku. Dia bukan orang biasa sepertiku, dia ketua vocal di kelas yang ada Taehyung dan Jimin juga. Kelas elit, aku lupa namanya.

Kalau kami berpegangan tangan…

Tapi, dia pangeran dan aku orang biasa.

Aku bukan Cinderella, ingat?

.

-I'm not A Cinderella-

.

Setelah dari mengobrol lama, Seokjin hanya menghela napasnya. Hm.. apakah melelahkan mendengar ceritaku? Seokjin menggeleng saja, kemudian mencebik sejenak.

"Ya, sudah. Aku mau ke dalam dulu. Kamu jangan terlalu terbawa suasana. Katanya jadi orang biasa." Aku menyesap Americanoku, mengangguk untuk merespon dia.

"Aku mengerti," jawabku.

Sebenarnya aku penasaran, bagaimana rasanya menjadi luar biasa? Bagaimana rasanya ya? Aku pernah bertanya pada Jungkook dan Hoseok, tapi pacar Hoseok yang menimpaliku. Menimpali, lalu menyuruhku rajin bangun pagi. Aku memang sulit bangun pagi, hobi terlambat di kelas pagi.

Aku mau biasa saja—seharusnya ini jadi otomatis ketika terjadi hal yang mungkin membuat seseorang jadi luar biasa. Aku tidak punya ibu peri seperti Cinderella, susah berubah semalam jadi luar biasa yang bisa berdansa dengan si dia yang dipuja-puja.

Bukan ibu peri yang kupunya, tapi lebih kepada penyihir—ibu tiri. Suka mengutuk, pakai jampi-jampi. Pakai apel, lalu aku tidur lama—anggaplah kurcaciku adalah sebangsa Seokjin, Jungkook, Hoseok dan pacar Hoseok saja. Tambah Namjoon, pacar Seokjin yang sama bejatnya—suka mengejekku, tapi dengan otak jeniusnya.

Namjoon juga yang bilang kalau aku itu punyanya penyihir, membuatku jadi seperti kisah _snow white_ tanpa pangeran. Kata Namjoon, itu cerita alternative Snow White. Orang biasa sepertiku hanyalah bagian dari cerita alternative yang tidak terkenal.

 _Aku hanya luar biasa pada satu hal._

 _Satu hal yang_

 _Aku alami_

 _Sekarang._

 _._

 _._

"Yoongi!"

.

-I'm not A Cinderella-

.

.

Sudah kukatakan bukan, aku bukan Cinderella? Aku hanya orang biasa, hanya..orang biasa. Bagian dari pemain figuran yang kenal tokoh utama, tapi tidak jelas pentingnya di mana.

"Yoongi!"

Oh, yang kupikirkan muncul di depan. Dia berjalan ke arahku yang sekarang sedang berdiri di antara dua rak buku. Ya, aku sedang ada di toko buku.

"Aku tadi melihatmu di café kak Seokjin."

"Aku tahu, aku juga melihatmu."

Jimin tertawa, tampan seperti biasa. Aku lebih sering menunduk, tidak berani menatapnya. Mendengar suara renyah tawanya saja aku merona. Bisa senyum konyol kalau aku melihatnya lama-lama. Oh, tidak bisa.

"Kamu mau beli buku?" Aku menggeleng, menunjuk salah satu buku yang segelnya terbuka.

Di toko buku, biasanya ada satu-dua _tester_ yang sengaja dibuka oleh karyawan/pengunjung atau pun tidak sengaja. Aku suka mengkonsumsi yang seperti itu. Terutama jika tidak punya uang dan tidak niat beli buku, hanya ingin baca buku baru saja.

"Oh, begitu," ucapnya. Dia kini berada di sebelahku, ikut membaca yang kubuka. Aku masih tidak menatapnya, ini menyiksa sebenarnya. Akan tetapi, aku bersikap biasa.

Aku baru menatapnya ketika dia berbalik tiba-tiba. Seseorang memanggilnya, suaranya lembut, tegas juga. Aku menatapnya, dan menatap apa yang ditatapnya.

"Ayo, sudah hampir mulai filmnya."

"Oh, oke! Sebentar ya!"

Dia berbalik, menatapku, lalu tersenyum tampan sekali. Aku terpaku, aku bisa apa? Ini membekukanku sumpah. "Yoongi, aku pergi dulu ya?"

"Mau ke bioskop?"

"Haha, iya. Biasaa…" Dia menggaruk tengkuknya, bulan sabit yang menukik itu terbentuk sempurna.

"Jimin?"

"Eh, ya-ya! Sudah dulu ya, Yoongi? Aku pergi! Kamu hati-hati ya pulangnya."

"Oke," jawabku. Aku melirik ke seseorang yang menatap kami. Dia tersenyum, cantik sekali. Bibir tipis dengan sapuan lipstick mate warna lembut.

"Pergi dulu ya, Yoongi. Hati-hati pulangnya, jangan kemalaman."

"Haha, ya. Kalian juga."

"Aku dan Seulgi pergi dulu ya! _Dahh_.." Mereka berdua kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kaca, pintu keluar toko ini. Jimin menggandeng tangan Seulgi, meraih buku yang dia beli juga. Mereka berdua masuk ke mobil Jimin, tadi Jimin juga yang membukakan pintunya.

" _Um_.. _"_ Aku pikir aku tahu kenapa ada reflek meremas sesuatu ketika dada terasa diremas juga. Sikap ini seperti berusaha mengalihkan rasa, mengharapkan tindakan pada obyek lain menghasilkan rasa sesak yang lain sehingga sesak pada dada berkurang.

Hal yang biasa, tapi kali ini bagiku luar biasa.. sakitnya.

Jimin benar-benar luar biasa, dia bisa membuat aku yang biasa menjadi merasakan momen ini. Ah, apakah ini akan bertahan selamanya? Seokjin tadi menganjurkanku untuk mengatakan yang kupendam ini padanya. Yah, bagaimana ya…

Nyatanya, Seulgi itu juga luar biasa.

Dia Cinderellanya, dia belle, dia aurora—bukan pemeran figuran sepertiku. Dia punya wajah, keluarga kaya, bakat luar biasa, baik juga hatinya. Haha… dia tidak pernah terpental sepertiku setiap Jimin berada di dekatnya.

Dia bersinar terang, suram juga saat marah katanya. Para pemuja kurang kerjaan itu pasti enggan mendekat. Jimin ada yang punya…

 _Uh.._

Aku selalu penasaran, apakah orang biasa bisa dapat yang luar biasa supaya jadi sempurna? Yang luar biasa—entah dia begitu bersinar maupun begitu suram selalu dapat yang luar biasa juga. Orang bilang, biasanya kalau jodoh itu saling melengkapi.

Tapi, orang juga bilang kalau jodoh itu mirip.

Yang benar yang mana?

Yang aku ketahui, mereka berdua melengkapi—lengkap karena tidak ada yang terpental saat jalan berdua lagi. Jadi, Jimin tidak sendiri.

Mirip, karena sama-sama luar biasa.

Sesak ini hampir membunuhku, begitu hiperbolisnya. Nyatanya, ini memang sesak. Rasanya seperti terhantam sesuatu, mungkin tidak jauh beda dengan orang yang tertabrak mobil.

Aku ingin menangis, kalau boleh sampai berdarah. Mungkin, dengan begitu aku akan kehilangan banyak darah dengan mudah, lalu malaikat pencabut nyawa menghampiriku.

 _Ah, sumpah…_

 _Ini luar biasa…sakitnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan sudah kukatakan kalau yang lebih dekat denganku adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa, bukan? Bukan peri, atau cermin ajaib. Hanya pencabut nyawa saja, yang hampir bosan sepertinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _END_**

* * *

Mind to review?

Traktiran dari my birthday

 _:"""" I'm broke really_

salam!

 _Sugarsister_


End file.
